Inicio
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Adaptada a la temporada 6 de la serie. Hubo algo que cambió los acontecimientos que Rumpelstilstkin había previsto. No podía permitir que nada interfiriera en sus planes, sean quienes sean
1. Chapter 1

Henry estaba reescribiendo la historia de Evil Queen, tras despedirse de Regina decidió hacer un acto de bondad.

\- Quiero darte un regalo. - dijo Evil Queen sonriendo. Tanto Zelena como Snow se acercaron a la ex reina.

\- ¿Así? - dijo Regina un poco sorprendida. La Reina Malvada apretó sus manos con las de Regina, apareciendo luego una piedra azul, confundida por el acto de la Reina, Regina miró la piedra con interés. - ¿Qué es esto?

Con pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro, la Reina sonrió mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco. - _Inicio._

Pronto la Reina empezó a brillar hasta que desapareció del restaurante, de camino hacia su final feliz.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? - inquirió Snow después de unos minutos, Regina seguía mirando la hermosa piedra que brillaba cuando chocaba con la luz. - ¿Significa algo para ti, Regina?

\- No estoy segura. - dijo Regina mirándolo a Snow, Zelena se acercó más hacia la piedra mirándola detalladamente.

\- Creo que…. Es una piedra de recuerdos. - dijo Zelena analizando la piedra. - Pero esta es distinta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Regina mirando a su hermana -

\- No sé, pero esta no es como las comunes. Aunque no sabría decir, no tengo tanta experiencia en este tipo de objetos mágicos. - dijo Zelena mirando a todos.

\- Bueno, supongo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer. - dijo Regina para luego evocar su magia, su palma empezó a brillar logrando que la piedra lo hiciera igual. Una potente luz inundó el techo del restaurante haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás.

La luz empezó a proyectar imágenes, hasta que se detuvo en una en particular, el castillo Blanca.

 _Escenas retrospectivas._

 _Era de madrugada en el castillo, por lo que estaba oscuro y vacío, pero en una de las habitaciones ocurría todo lo contrario. La Reina, Regina, estaba gritando de dolor al traer su hijo al mundo, algunas criadas junto al médico del Palacio ayudaban a la joven Reina con el parto._

 _A todos les sorprendió que el embarazo de la Reina se hubiera completado después de 5 abortos que la dañaron por dentro. El Rey, Leopoldo, no estaba junto a Regina, pero eso a nadie le sorprendió en absoluto. Este estaba en la habitación de un nervioso Nieves de 17 años._

 _\- ¿Crees que esten bien, padre? - preguntó Nieve con los ojos llorosos al saber de la situación de su madre._

 _\- Por supuesto cariño. Regina es una mujer fuerte. - respondió Leopoldo suavemente a su hija._

 _De vuelta a la habitación, Regina estaba a punto de rendirse cuando después de un esfuerzo más se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Regina cerró los ojos aliviada al no sentir más dolor, pero pronto los abrió al reconocer el llanto de_ _su_ _hijo._

 _Las criadas empezaron a trabajar , mientras algunas se encargaron de limpiar y cambiar al bebé, otras ayudaron a limpiar a la Reina. El doctor se había alejado de Regina para poder lavarse las manos, para así poder examinar al bebé que no había dejado de llorar._

 _Unos minutos después, una criada se había acercado a la Reina con el bebé envuelto en una manta azul celeste. Regina abrió los ojos con temor, jamás había cargado a un bebé ¿Qué pasa si le hacía daño a su hijo?. La criada al ser consciente de los conflictos internos de la Reina, procedió a enseñarle cómo sostener al bebé._

 _En cuanto el bebé estuvo en los brazos de su madre dejó de llorar, suavemente movió su cabeza en el pecho de Regina, en busca de comida. Regina sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca. ¿ella había creado una vida?_

 _Regina nunca pensó que llegaría a tener este momento, un bebé producto del amor, porque esté bebé no era de Leopoldo. No había forma en que Regina le diera al Rey la satisfacción de tener a un heredero después de todos estos años haciéndola sufrir, de ninguna manera._

 _Aún siente que ha traicionado a Daniel al tener un hijo con otro hombre, pero gracias a_ _él_ _, ella pudo aliviar un poco su pérdida. Claro, fue una total sorpresa para ella descubrir que estaba embarazada, más al saber que su hijo había sobrevivido ante los abusos de Leopoldo._

 _Después de las instrucciones que la criada le había dado, Regina fue capaz de darle de comer a su bebé mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad. No podía recordar cuándo fue realmente felíz._

 _\- ¿Que nombre eligira para él, su Majestad? - le preguntó el Doctor acercándose a ella. Nadie se había dado cuenta que se marchó hace unos minutos._

 _\- Robert. Príncipe Robert. - dijo Regina mirando a su hermoso bebé con pequeños mechones de cabello rubio._

 _Alabanzas de las criadas inundaron los oídos de Regina pero el estridente sonido al abrirse las puertas captó la atención de todos. Regina sintió miedo al ver al Rey molesto._

 _\- Retirense. - le ordenó Leopoldo a todos, pronto sólo quedaron Regina, Robert y él._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo… Mi Rey? - dijo Regina nerviosa._

 _\- Nada que no se pueda arreglar. - dijo el Rey. Regina lo miró confundida hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sorprendida trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta que no podía._

 _Magia._

 _Escaneó la habitación hasta que sus ojos dieron con otros negros y sonrisa traviesa. Rumplestiltskin. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir como su hijo fue arrancado de sus brazos._

 _\- No… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al ver como el Rey tenía a su hijo en brazos._

 _\- Dime Regina ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu infidelidad? - la voz molesta del Rey hizo que Regina apartara la mirada de su hijo._

 _Dos meses atrás Rumplestiltskin había decidido hacerle una visita al Rey luego de su último viaje, había estado fuera 4 meses por asuntos de negocios cuando le había llegado la noticia de que pronto tendría a su heredero. La visita del Oscuro sin duda le sorprendió, y le atemorizó al mismo tiempo, este le había dicho le que iba a ser un favor sin nada a cambio. Para nadie era un secreto que el Oscuro era alguien muy interesado y tramposo en sus tratos, pero no le estaba ofreciendo uno, pronto los pensamientos del Rey fueron disolvidos al descubrir que el hijo que estaba esperado, de hecho, no era el suyo._

 _\- No… le… hagas.. daño… - dijo Regina esforzándose al hablar, convocó a su magia para poder salir del hechizo en el que estaba pero Rumplestiltskin era más poderoso que ella, Regina solo era su aprendiz._

 _\- No soy un monstruo Regina. - fue lo único que dijo Leopoldo para luego salir de la habitación, Regina lucho para poder liberarse y salir en busca de su hijo pero le fue imposible._

 _\- No pierdas energía querida, de nada te servirá. - la traviesa voz de Rumple resonó en la habitación, con un giro de sus doradas manos hizo que regina pudiera hablar nuevamente, pero no moverse._

 _\- ¿Porque haces esto? ¿porque yo? - inquirir regina con desesperación en sus ojos._

 _\- Porque eres la unica que me llevara a lo que mas quiero…_

 _con las palabras de Rumplestiltskin la imagen que se proyectaba desapareció….._

 _Fin de las escenas….._

Un pesado silencio se formó en el restaurante, distintas emociones en los que habitaban el lugar en ese momento, pero el que más predominaba era el de Regina, confusión total en su rostro era lo que proyectaba.

-¿ Que se supone que es esto? - dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio, miro extrañada la piedra en su mano.

\- Eso, sin duda es un recuerdo. - dijo Zelena mirando a regina expectante.

\- No entiendo, ¿como la muerte de mi hermano seria un comienzo para Regina? - pregunto Snow intrigada.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿De que estas hablando Snow? yo nunca he dado a luz a ningun bebe.- le preguntó Regina aún confusa. Snow la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso? - dijo Snow más cerca de Regina. - Estuvimos de luto un tiempo. Eso fue antes de que mataras a mi padre.

\- No, antes de que tu padre muriera tome la poción de infertilidad. - la corrigió regina, henry estaba mirando como se desenvolvió la situación antes de ofrecer su opinión.

\- Estas equivocada Regina, tu…. - Snow empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras hablaba con Regina, pero está a interrumpio.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no se lo que ha pasado en mi vida? - le preguntó Regina ahora enojada.

\- Se que te impusiste a olvidar su muerte, mi padre… - Snow volvió a intentar razonar con Regina pero esta volvió a interrumpirla.

\- Tu padre te llenaba de mentiras en cuanto mi respecta. - dijo Regina molesta. Henry decidió que este era el momento justo para intervenir, a pesar de que su madre y su abuela se habían perdonado por el daño que ambas se habían provocado, su madre era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte.

\- Mama, creo que deberías calmarte. - dijo Henry tomando suavemente a regina del brazo, esta lo miro para luego de unos segundos suavizar su mirada. Henry dirigió una mirada hacia su abuela para confirmar que tanto ella como su madre estaban tranquilas. - Es obvio que tenemos un problema aquí, pelearse no lo arreglara.

\- Yo nunca he estado embarazada Snow. Jamás. - dijo regina con voz calmada hacia Snow.

\- Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo. - le replicó Snow a Regina. - Esa conversación con mi padre si la tuve, al dia siguiente mi padre me había dicho que el bebé había nacido muerto, tu te distanciaste aún más de lo que estabas. Supuse que la pérdida te había afectado mucho más que las otras, por lo que nadie en el castillo había hablado sobre ello. - le dijo Snow con sinceridad, Regina podía ver que, pero le era imposible creerle. Volvió a mirar la piedra en su mano, pero pronto negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto es absurdo. - dijo Regina para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo…...


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de la abrupta salida de Regina, Zelena se había despedido dejando solo a Snow y a Henry en el local de Granny. Ambos decidieron ir a casa de Emma para poder contarle la situación de Regina. Más tarde, después de que Henry se haya ido hacia la casa de Regina, Snow y Emma se sentaron en los muebles del antiguo departamento de Snow.

\- ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Emma a Snow, después de que ambas tuvieran sus tazas de té listas.

\- No se que me sorprendería más. Que Regina de verdad no recordará a su hijo, o que lo haga y lo niegue. - dijo Snow con los ojos en la taza.

\- Desde mi punto de vista, deberías descartar la segunda parte. Mira todo lo que Regina ha hecho por Henry, no creo que con un hijo de carne y hueso haría lo contrario. - le dijo Emma haciéndole ver un punto.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. - aceptó Snow.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes.. Sobre todo esto? - le cuestionó Emma. - Siempre creíste que tu hermano había muerto al nacer, pero él no era tu hermano...

\- Pues no se como sentirme. Con todo lo que ha pasado entre Regina y mi padre, esto no me sorprende. - dijo Snow encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hay que tener cuidado con esto. No sabemos hacia qué camino nos llevaría, lo cual podría sobrepasar los límites de Regina. - dijo Emma para luego darle un sorbo a su taza. Snow asintió.

\- Sin embargo, no se si debo despertar a David. - dijo Snow por lo que Emma casi se atragantó.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó Emma sorprendida.

\- Si, siento que debo resolver esto con Regina. - dijo Snow suspirando.

\- Entiendo. Pero ¿crees que es lo correcto? - le cuestionó Emma. - Seria bueno si él estuviera enterado en caso de que se requiera su ayuda.

\- No lo sé. Quizás si, pero hasta que todo se resuelva, estaré ahí . - dijo Snow decidida...

[...]

Henry tocó la puerta de la habitación de su madre, esperó durante unos minutos antes de poder oír la voz de su madre dándole permiso para que entre.

Al hacerlo la encontró acostada en su cama con un libro en su regazo, sus lentes estaban a su lado, por lo que Henry podría deducir que no había iniciado la lectura desde que tomó el libro.

\- Hola. - dijo Henry entrando en la habitación.

\- Hola. - le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. Henry con su pijama se subió a la cama de su Regina, donde se sentó casi frente a ella.

\- ¿Como estas? - le preguntó Henry .

\- La verdad, no se. - le respondió Regina soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\- ¿Crees que lo que vimos en la cafetería sea cierto? - le cuestionó Henry curioso.

\- A decir verdad, ya no se en que creer. - le dijo Regina mirando hacia la ventana. - Me resigne a creer que en mi vida nada bueno puede pasar. Esto no lo cambiaría.

Henry miró a su madre triste. ¿Porque ella , de todas las personas, no puede vivir en paz?

\- ¿Porque crees que La Reina Malvada tendría en su poder esa piedra. No tú ? - le preguntó.

Regina se quedó en silencio un breve momento, pensando en su respuesta.

\- La Reina Malvada era el medio de protección que utilizaba en contra de los demás... -comenzó a explicarle Regina - ... Ella salía cuando las cosas se volverían en contra de mi.

\- ... ¿Dices que te protegió? - le cuestionó Henry

\- Es una manera de decirlo. - Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer. - dijo Henry más enérgico ahora. - Tenemos que investigar qué te pasó, lo que pasó con tu bebé ...

Regina puso sus manos en los hombros de Henry, deteniendo sus palabras.

\- Aprecio tu preocupación Henry, pero eso ocurrió hace, Literalmente, un siglo. - le dijo Regina con una sonrisa torcida. - Si tuve un hijo, él ya estaría muerto... o muy viejo .

\- Bueno ... esa también podría ser una opción. - Henry estuvo de acuerdo con ella. - Pero ¿qué pasa con el padre? ¿no te da curiosidad saber quien fue el hombre que se enamoró de ti, aun en tu etapa de Evil Queen?

Regina meditó un largo momento las preguntas de Henry. Debía de admitir que le intrigaba saber quién fue el hombre capaz de penetrar su corazón; que les había pasado y esas cosas.

\- Vamos mamá ... - insistió Henry al ver el debate mental de su madre. - ¿Qué tal si llegaras a reencontrarte con el? Podrían comenzar de nuevo.

\- No estoy segura de ... - comenzó a negar Regina. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

\- Vamos mamá. - repitió Henry otra vez con impaciencia. - Hazlo por mí.

Regina suspiró al ver los ojos de cachorro de su hijo.

\- Está bien Henry. Lo haremos. - dijo Regina acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. - Pero prometeme que no pondrás tus esperanzas en esto. Es posible que entremos en un callejón sin salida.

\- No puedo prometer lo de la esperanza. Recuerda quien es mi abuela. - le dijo Henry riendo . Regina sin embargo levantó una ceja. - Pero, quizás tengas razón en lo del callejón. Sin embargo, hay que intentarlo.

\- Esta bien. - dijo Regina sonriendo. - Ahora dime, caballero, ¿Cuál será el primer paso?

\- Hablar con el abuelo. - dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros. Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que hablar con David? - inquirió Regina confusa. Henry negó con la cabeza.

\- El no. El otro. - dijo Henry midiendo la reacción de su madre.

\- Rumpelstiltskin . Por supuesto. - dijo Regina con una sonrisa seca.

\- Si bueno, no podemos preguntarle a tu esposo… - Henry se detuvo abruptamente al ver como los ojos de su madre se oscurecieron.

\- Te refieres al King Leopold. - dijo Regina seria.

\- Uh… - Henry se removió incómodo. - Si, a él. Por lo que nuestra única opción el Sr. Gold

\- Bien, ahora ¿que te hace pensar que va hablar? - le preguntó Regina calmando se interiormente.

\- El no tiene muchas opciones. - dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros. - Tiene que hacer que Belle lo acepte y a su bebé. El tiene las de perder si no lo hace. Además, dudo que quiera enfrentarse a ti en estos momentos.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo Regina replanteando los motivos que Henry ha mencionado. - Bueno, pues ahora es tiempo de dormir. Nos esperan grandes días .

\- ¿Deberíamos ponerle un nombre a esta operación? - le preguntó Henry pensativo.

\- No veo porque no. - le dijo Regina sonriendo.

\- Tiene que ser único… - murmuró Henry mientras pensaba. - …. Un nombre que no hemos usado.. un…

\- ¿Que tal "Operación Despertar"? - le interrumpió Regina de pronto. Henry la miro unos minutos antes de asentir emocionado.

\- ¡Es perfecto mama! - dijo Henry eufórico. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le cuestiono Regina al ver el cambio en su rostro.

\- Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque con nombrar las operaciones. - Bromeo Henry para luego reír junto a Regina. 

Apuesto a que me extrañaron eh ;) - Nadie le hace caso - Ok ya entendi 🙁😒😔 


End file.
